outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
The Twins
The Brothers are the mysterious and psychopathic twin Variants. Background Not much is known about them other than that they are psychopaths. They seem to constantly talk about indulging to their desire of murdering Miles and possibly eating his tongue and liver. They seem to be obedient to Father Martin, the reason for this is unknown. Characteristics They appear to be very calm and intelligent when compared to the other inmates and have some semblance of humanity in them, for instance they can open and close doors rather than mindlessly bash them down. Both of them wear no clothes whatsoever. They seem to prefer ambushing in long corridors, using their numbers to flank Miles. They are silent killers, and as such, they do not run or talk when chasing Miles, they walk calmly rather than sprinting and prefer to kill their prey in silence. Their weapons of choice seem to be iron machete-like blades. Unlike the other Variants that roam the asylum, getting close to either of them will result in an instant death rather than getting hit. In addition to staying quiet, the absence of noisy accessories makes it difficult to locate their exact location without running into them, requiring the player to stay more vigilant and observant than with other Variants. Story Miles' first encounter with them is at the beginning of the Prison Block, where they discuss killing Miles and taking his tongue and liver, but deciding not to do so yet, for it would be impolite towards Father Martin, who told them not to touch Miles. They become hostile later on when they've decided they had enough patience with Miles, despite Father Martin's wishes. They are encountered once more near the prison showers, where they manage to trap Miles in a narrow corridor and he is forced to use the smashed window to evade them. Further encounters include the Female Ward where they lie in wait behind a large door near two hallways and when Miles returns to the Administration Block in the Theater room. They cease being hostile once Miles reaches the Chapel during Father Martin's crucifixion. Dialogue *Who's this? *Maybe Father Martin's man. *Maybe. *He looks nervous. *I would like to kill him. *As would I. *The preacher asked us not to. *It would be impolite. *Not here. *We give him a running start? *There's an idea. *And when we kill him, we kill him slow. *Such patience. *I want his tongue and liver. *They are yours. *We gave him a chance. *That we did. *I'd say we were more than fair. *Paragons of patience. *Job-like in the suppression of our desires. *But now. *Now. *Now we indulge. *Yes. *His tongue and his liver. *Yours. *Mine. *My god, he vanished. *Vanished without a trace. *I detect sarcasm. *It was my intention. *He thinks we're assholes. *Or stupid. *Lets pull him in and slit his belly open. *Wait. Just a moment. Gallery The_Brothers.png|The Brothers The_Brothers5.png|Prison block, behind a gate The_Brothers4.png|Female ward encounter Character list Category:Variants Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Spoilers